Rifuku
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Tsukishima está contento. Contento por vez primera de estar en medio de ese estúpido entrenamiento diurno al que fuera arrastrado por el capitán de Nekoma y el as de Fukurodani, todo gracias a que recién Hinata había decidido unírseles.


**R**_ifuk__**u**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Tsukishima está contento.

Contento por vez primera de estar en medio de ese estúpido entrenamiento diurno al que fuera arrastrado por el capitán de Nekoma y el as de Fukurodani, todo gracias a que recién Hinata había decidido unírseles. Él solo, sin ese rey tirano, sin Kageyama, sin nadie del equipo que pudiera interceptarlos. Shouyou estaba indefenso en su territorio, relativamente, y Kei no iba a desaprovecharlo. Por el contrario se encargaría de disfrutarlo al máximo, con o sin el permiso de Hinata.

Cuando los equipos se decidieron bajo los caprichos de ese astuto gato negro, Tsukishima no puso objeción alguna. Si bien no creía que el orden estaba basado en razones lógicas o fundamentadas, agradecía lo abusivo de la selección hecha. La diferencia de alturas hacían un promedio de 1,90 contra 1,77, y claro estaba que Shouyou tenía la mayor desventaja. Pero ni él ni Bokuto dijeron algo, por el contrario se hallaban bastante entusiasmados, a lo que Kei no dudó ni un instante en que esa falta de conciencia se debía a la gran idiotez con la que contaba Hinata.

El partido empezó y los bloqueos excelsos de Tetsurou guiaron tanto a esa avestruz rusa como a él a tomar la delantera en el juego. Poniéndole todas las ganas a su técnica cada vez que Shouyou saltaba para rematar la bola. Sus expresiones sardónicas y ese aire altanero, petulante, podía ser usado sin reservas gracias a que Kuroo y Lev, pero en especial el primero, hacían uso de su aura apabullante por igual. Y acentuada en mayor cantidad precisamente con Hinata, como si inconscientemente cada uno buscara ser precisamente el que detuviera al pequeño cuervo, de quebrarlo sin piedad por hallar algo de placer en verlo llorar ante ellos.

"Como siempre tus saltos son impresionantes, _chibi_. Pero no lo suficiente"

"¿Qué opinas ahora, Hinata?, ¿crees poder vencerme?"

Los comentarios y preguntas destrozaron algo en Shouyou, pero al mismo tiempo abrieron otra cosa, cosa que Kei pudo notar de inmediato y de la cual no dijo absolutamente nada. Solo se limitó a echarle un vistazo con esa expresión de fastidio y desinterés.

"¡_Argh_!, lo haré. De una forma u otra lo conseguiré"

"Esa es la actitud pequeño"

"¡No soy pequeño!"

"¿A no?, en todo caso ¿no serás más bien una chica?"

La repentina aseveración hecha por Kuroo descolocó a todos, pero no tanto como lo hizo con el propio Hinata.

"Oh, ahora que lo dices podría ser"

"¿Q-qué?"

Tampoco tardaron en secundarlo, animándose de inmediato Bokuto, al que Akaashi (setter de Fukurodani) miró fastidiado y de forma reprobatoria por prestarse a semejante burla.

"¡¿Eh?!"

"Tienes razón tiene el tamaño de una"

Lev lo soltó, natural, como si acabase de descubrirlo, sin malicia alguna. Y esa forma tan ajena a la burla le atravesó el cuerpo a Shouyou igual que lo haría una filosa katana, dejándole hecho piedra y si fuera posible chorreando sangre descomunalmente.

Pronto Kuroo, Lev y Bokuto rodearon a Hinata, mirándole de distinta forma. Tetsurou tenía una expresión llena de malicia acentuada por su sonrisa torcida, parecía estar ideando algo perverso y malo. Por su parte Lev llevaba puesta una ávida y hambrienta, casi como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre su presa. En cambio Bokuto poseía una de mera duda, de intento de reconocimiento y escepticismo. El tener a esos tres cercando a Shouyou, hicieron que este se encogiera cual ratón, avivando cierto deseo extraño en los tres sujetos. Esa pose encorvada que solo encogía más a Hinata le dio una imagen adorable y débil. Provocando primero a Lev que no tardó en sujetarlo del brazo para atraerlo hacia él.

"_¡Hieee!_"

Con los ojos acuosos y el cuerpo temblándole, Shouyou intentó resistirse, sin embargo no pudo superponerse a la fuerza de Lev que cada vez más lucía como un felino hambriento a punto de comerlo.

"N-no"

Los labios tartamudearon y su cabeza negó lenta. Y para el instante en que el ruso pareció abrir la boca semejando las fauces feroces de un gato salvaje, Shouyou cerró los ojos resignado. Aguardando lo peor.

Pero la mordida no llegó, sino un enérgico jalón de su antebrazo libre.

"¿Huh?"

Descolocando a Shouyou, pero no más que a los otros dicha acción.

"No creo que una chica sea tan tonta y fea como mi compañero, _senpais_"

Kei había tirado del otro brazo de Hinata, hablando en un tono aparentemente amable, tratando de evidenciar y al mismo tiempo ocultar su desacuerdo. La mirada en sus ojos le dejó claro a Kuroo y compañía que ese joven cuervo por fin había descubierto el poder que poseían sus garras y pico, haciendo uso de ellos al defender a Shouyou.

"¿Tsukishi-_absbssbg_"

"Cállate"

Pronto tapó la pequeña boca de Hinata, prohibiéndole el habla. Mandándole un vistazo hostil que solo hizo fruncir la frente del más bajo y tensar la mandíbula.

Al parecer su acción tuvo la respuesta deseada, excepto por cierto detalle, Lev seguía sujetando a Hinata con firmeza del otro brazo. Tsukishima y Haiba se observaron, detenidamente. Y fue Lev el primero en tantear el terreno al jalar ligera pero firmemente del señuelo de Karasuno. Ante tal acto Kei afianzó su amarre, evitando que el MB de Nekoma lograra su cometido. Así se quedaron, en silencio, como un gato peligroso, aún hambriento, y un joven cuervo déspota e inflexible disputándose el alimento.

El asunto se acabo cuando Tetsurou golpeo la nuca de Haiba lo suficientemente fuerte para que este soltara a Hinata y Kei pudiera atraerlo por completo hacia él. Casi como si estuviese cobijándolo con sus alas.

"¡Eso dolió!"

"Déjalo"

"¿Eh?, pero si fuiste tú, Kuroo_-san, _quien empe- _¡agh!"_

"Cierra esa boca. Habla cuando puedas bloquear apropiadamente los tiros de este escandaloso sujeto"

"¿Ah?, ¿a quién le estás diciendo escandaloso, Kuroo_-kun_?"

La actuación de Tetsurou desvío el asunto que ese mismo generara. Lev no tardó en caer al suelo molido por Kuroo quien ahora mismo se encontraba entretenido bloqueando los remates de Kotarou, el cual era asistido por su resignado setter, Akashi.

Kei se quedo quieto, tapando aún los labios de Hinata y sujetándole del antebrazo. Aprendiéndose el calor de ese diminuto cuerpo, sofocándose por la respiración agitada de este. Tsukishima hubiese prolongado su situación de no ser porque Shouyou empezó a arañarle la piel y dar patadas torpes con la intención de liberarse.

Irritado, y antes de soltarlo, Kei, sin descubrirle la boca, obligó a Hinata -en un acto brusco- a echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus ojos, a través de los lentes, se fijaron en los iris chocolate de Hinata. Ver su rostro reflejado en las enormes y húmedas pupilas de Shouyou le provocaron un extraña agitación que le hizo temer cuando la mirada de este se agudizó y las mejillas se le enrojecieron.

Impulsado por algo acortó distancia, rozando la nariz con la de Hinata y apretando, sin desearlo, la delgada muñeca del más bajo.

No duró mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para desconcertar a Shouyou y espabilar a Kei.

Tsukishima se enderezó, soltando a Hinata con desdén, casi como si hubiera estado sosteniendo basura, sacándolo de balance por dicha acción.

"_Puagh_"

Shouyou dejó escapar, con dificultad, un gemido producto de la asfixia y dolor ocasionados por la manera en que lo retuvieran. Intentando tomar aire para reponerse.

"Deja de causar alboroto"

"¡¿Eh?!, pero si yo no-, ¡hey, ¿además que fue eso?!, casi me ahogas, estúpido Tsukishima, estúpido, estúpido"

"Que escandaloso"

Tsukishima solo ignoró lo bramado por el enano, sintiéndose más tranquilo por la reacción idiota del otro. Percibiendo tras todo ello que la felicidad que sintiera desde que Hinata se uniera al entrenamiento, se había acrecentado lo suficiente para querer aplastarlo nuevamente.

* * *

終わり.

* * *

**N/A **Culpen a ese coso de la "luna" y el "sol" y al hecho de que en efecto Tsukishima mira a Hinata como un rival peligroso y así.


End file.
